Over
by Sazzynation
Summary: Ron and Hermione after the war. Need I say more?


Hermione was surprised when she suddenly felt warmth surrounding her. It was late at night, and it was very chilly by the lake.

The warmth came from a pair of arms, and Hermione didn't have to see whose arms it was. The scent of him made it perfectly clear.

"Couldn't sleep?" She heard a soft voice rumble in her ear.

"No." She sighed, and turned around, to cuddle herself into Ron's comfortable arms.

"Aren't you cold?" Ron asked her.

"Not anymore." Ron wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"I can't believe it's over", he said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Neither do I", said Hermione. She pilled away from Ron, and gazed at him. "How's your family?"

Ron shrugged. "They're.. fine. They're in shock though, especially George. He's devastated."

"And what about you?"

Ron sighed, and looked down on his feet. "I honestly don't know", he said. "I knew there would be losses. But I never thought… Fred… of all people."

Hermione caressed his face with her fingers. Ron closed his eyes at her touch.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. "I'm sorry about Fred. "

Ron didn't take his eyes from his feet.

"Wanna go inside?" he asked her, probably to change the subject. Hermione respected that. "Sure."

People were still celebrating inside the castle. There were shouts and cries sounding everywhere. Ron and Hermione found an empty classroom, to avoid people who'd recognize them.

"I wonder where Harry is", said Hermione, as soon as they walked into the classroom.

"Probably avoiding people" said Ron. "He's probably somewhere off alone."

"That's why I went out."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Yeah", he said. "Without informing me."

Hermione blushed. "I didn't know where you were", she said. "and I thought you needed some time alone ."

"Yeah", Ron agreed. "Alone time with _you."_

Hermione gave him a faint smile. Ron walked over to her, and embraced her again.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked her. He was gently stroking her hair with his fingers.

She shook her head.

"Then go and get some. No offence, but you look horrible."

A giggle came from Hermione, which caused Ron to smile.

"I can't sleep after all this" whispered Hermione.

"Ask Madam Pomfrey for sleeping draught, then" Ron suggested.

Hermione pulled away from him, and looked at his bruised and dirty face.

"What about you?" she asked him. "You should get some sleep too."

Ron shrugged. "Not sleepy."

Hermione caressed his cheek. "You should sleep, Ron", she said softly. "You really need to."

"The thing is", said Ron, sighing. "I really don't want to go up to Gryffindor tower again. I can't stand all the people right now." Hermione gave him a look of sympathy.

"I understand."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think we'll figure something out."

"And while we are thinking about it", said Ron, with a grin on his face. "What are we going to do?"

Hermione knew exactly what she wanted. She was sure that Ron wanted it too. She could tell by the look on his face.

"I think you already have something on your mind." She gave Ron a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I do." And with that, Ron pulled her closely t him, and kissed her fully on the mouth, just as enthusiastic as their kiss in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was so glad that Harry wasn't there to interrupt them this time.

As the kiss got more intense, Hermione worked her hand up to his soft hair. Ron pulled her closer, stroking her back with one hand, using his other to dig in her hair.

Unfortunately, Ron broke free from the kiss. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Hermione… " Ron was trying to catch his breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Is it important?"

"It's very important."

Hermione pulled away from his embrace, and sat down on one of the benches.

"What is it?"

Ron looked a bit nervous.

"Er… you know… that I love you, right?"

Hermione's heart began to race. To hear him say the words she had wanted to from him, was making her happy.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She felt startled. She had no idea that his feelings for her was that strong.

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her. He looked at her, as if he was worried. "Did you hear me? I love you."

Hermione couldn't do anything, but to throw herself at him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Ron", she said between kisses. A grin showed up on Ron's face.

"Really?" he said. "For a second I thought—"

Hermione kissed him again.

"Don't you there think something else!", she ordered him, and kissed him again.

"Fine."

And with racing hearts, they kissed each other with every love they felt for each other.

END


End file.
